


Art for Secrets by VyperDD

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Both boys have secrets, secrets that will change Sam forever.





	Art for Secrets by VyperDD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930150) by [VyperDD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyperDD/pseuds/VyperDD). 



> Created for round 1 of quicky_bang (third one this weekend, lol) Thank you to big_heart_june as always for some of these naughty's! Also, to vyperdd for being so supportive! Sometimes there's silly pressure on you to continue to get it right art wise, and she just said, "go on, keep plugging away!" :D I REALLY enjoyed doing pieces for this, and trying to find just the *right* images! NSFW


End file.
